Maybe It's In The Pie? Dean Winchester One Shot
by Divine Dusk
Summary: Lyra always thought she'd never fall for a Winchester, or that she'd win a Winchester's heart, but things change... maybe it was the pie? Dean / OC


**Author's Note: Alright, so all Supernatural characters belong to Kripke, with the exception of my own creations. **

**I hope you all like this, it's my first one shot on FanFiction, so please don't be too harsh, criticism is always good though, because it helps make me a better writer =]]**

**Haha, anyways, the ending is kind of cheesy and Dean sometimes doesn't seem like Dean, forgive me for that.**

**Ps. The title sorta has nothing to do with the story, I just thought it was cute and kinda made sense in a weird way o__o**

**___________________________________________________________________**

What compelled women to fall for Dean Winchester's charm? What made women believe he was so perfect with his swoon worthy body, protective attitude, and sly remarks? Lyra Jonathan has always tried to discover this mans' hidden secrets, and come up short every time.

- - -

"God dammit, why won't you die!" Lyra shouted in frustration, pointing the gun at the ghouls' head and shooting repeatedly.

Suddenly the head finally flew off of the ghoul and Lyra looked at it with relief.

"Maybe it's because you're aim sucks!" Dean spat rudely at the twenty-seven year old girl.

"My aim was fine!" she spat back, "Just because you've been to Hell and back again doesn't give you privilege to be Mr. I'm-Such-A-Badass-And-I-Can-Kill-Anything! I'm not some distressed princess who needs your help every couple of minutes!"

Dean glared coldly at Lyra while she held her ground and glared back.

"Guys?" they suddenly heard from Sam, Dean's brother. Lyra, being the better person turned her gaze to Sam who had successfully not used his demon powers to get him unchanged from the chair he was locked in from the late ghoul that was going to eat him alive. "Get me off the chair?" he asked.

"Of coarse Sammy," Dean's rough voice spoke as he headed to his brother.

Lyra watched Dean untie Sam from the metal chair and took the opportunity to look at him again since the little group Dean, Sam, and Lyra had had been destroyed when Dean went to Hell. She had missed him honestly, not in some loving way though, _she'd_ rather go to Hell then ever admit to caring about a man like Dean, not that Dean was horrible though…

'Stop it!' her subconscious shouted.

She shook her head to stop the rambling thoughts inside of her skull and again just looked at Dean. He was a beautiful man; broad shoulders, dreamy hazel eyes, a very good muscular frame, and full lips…

'NO!' her thoughts barked again.

She brought her fingers up to her temples and rubbed them trying to wash away any unnecessary thoughts of loving Dean Winchester when she hated the man in her head.

"Lyra?" she heard a voice question.

"Hey!" someone yelped.

Lyra was shoved to the side softly making her land on the table full of torturing tools, but luckily she didn't get injured. She glared at the man who shoved her, Dean.

"Let's get out of here," Sam spoke up when police sirens from a distance were heard.

Lyra stopped the glaring contest again and ran out of the old house with the Winchesters.

- - -

"I'm proud of you Sam, you didn't use you're powers to kill that ghoul. You're first since," Lyra stopped to growl out Dean's name, "_Dean_ returned."

Sam sighed, "You guys don't stop, do you? From the beginning it was like this, and still."

From the corner of Lyra's eyes she could see Dean smirking, "Guess it's just a natural thing," followed by a light chuckle from Dean's lips.

She furrowed her eyebrows while Sam looked at his brother with a weird, knowing expression. Was Lyra out on a inside joke or something? She didn't care though when her eyes skimmed over to the clock of the Impala, the red lights beaming out: 12:30. Her eyes suddenly got droopy as time caught up to her and before she knew it Lyra had fallen asleep in the back of the car.

- - -

"You're up," a voice murmured.

Lyra knew this voice and immediately jerked upwards to come almost face to blueberry pie. Dean…

"Good morning Dean," Lyra mumbled, yawning slightly and turning her head in curtsey not to get Dean's pie covered with her breath.

"This piece is for you, don't worry," Dean answered.

Lyra looked up at him slightly scared, "What'd you do to it?" she asked, eyeing the small piece of pie.

"Nothing," he answered, kindness actually found deep inside his voice.

Lyra asked herself if she should believe him, nonetheless she did and grabbed the plate and fork into her hands. She didn't eat the pie yet though, she felt eyes on her so eating would only make her feel awkward, not that she couldn't eat when someone's watching her though, she had no problem doing that it was just… Dean.

"What?" she asked, forking at the blueberries that spilled out of the pie.

She looked up through her thick eyelashes to see Dean lightly shaking his head, "Nothing, wanna beer?"

She nodded slowly, "Why not?"

He nodded and walked away to the mini freezer, snatching a six pack. She'd noticed now that he was only dressed in a pair of dark washed jeans and a black wife beater. They'd be staying at this motel for awhile then….

"Where's Sam?" Lyra asked while setting the pie aside and grabbing a hair tie from around her right wrist.

"He went out to get more food besides just the pie and beer," Dean responded, taking the caps off two new beer bottles.

"What's with the acts of kindness?" Lyra kept questioning, pulling her long, curly brown hair away from my face and back into a lazy bun. Her sapphire eyes burned brightly into Dean's hazel ones from a distance.

"What's with the twenty questions?" he asked, setting the beer on the nightstand next to her, then he sat on the opposite side of her on the bed.

"Sorry," she mumbled, taking a swig of the beer and then eyeing at the pie again.

It was quiet for a few minutes while Dean and Lyra sat quietly on the bed, Dean sitting quite close might she add, but it didn't bug her at all… in fact, she found her body craving to be closer.

'Bad thoughts Lyra!' her thoughts screamed.

She shook her head out lightly causing strands of hair to fall and frame her face. She felt Dean's eyes on her again, and couldn't help it anymore.

"Dean… you and Sam acted like you knew something yesterday, what?" she asked.

Lyra knew this secret wasn't about Hell, because she was there the day Dean told her and Sam about it, and it was… sad and scary… just, complete misery. Dean had told them that the four months he was dead on Earth, he was actually…- time changed in Hell, four months here, was forty years there. He was torn, limb from limb until he was completely gone, and then like magic human again. He was tortured for thirty years, and then… he did the torturing for the last ten, he couldn't take the pain anymore, he couldn't be tortured, and now he felt miserable for letting Alastair's pity deal control his actions. Now Dean was almost dead on the inside.

"Never mind," Lyra whispered.

She felt movement of the bed and curiosity getting the better of her she turned her head to see Dean inches away from her face, lips almost touching.

"You," he responded.

Lyra gulped and her breathing became jagged while her cheeks turned bright pink, "How am I some 'natural thing?'"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, because… I can't have you, I can't be nice to you, see where I'm getting at?"

"No, but I see a similarity, I'm a mystery, and so are you…" Lyra noted, trailing off at the end and kissing Dean lightly on the lips.

His lips tasted like beer, blueberry pie, and mint, not a pleasant taste, but she was drawn to it and didn't care because her lips probably tasted the same. She locked her arms tightly around his neck while her fingers played with his short, brown hair. She could feel the scruff of his beard that's never really grown brush her cheeks and jaw line as he kissed her back just as passionately. Suddenly though Lyra realized what she was doing. She shoved Dean away and touched her lips, fireworks seemed to be forbidden to leave her lips as she tried to erase what just happened.

"This can't happen," Lyra mumbled to herself.

"I know," Dean spoke up, pulling her hands away from her eyes seeing as to how she was trying to hide herself. She got caught up in the moment and kissed him once, twice, three times and then pulled herself away from him.

"Never again," she whispered softly, no matter how badly she wanted to be with Dean, now that her feelings finally broke through her subconscious.

"Never," Dean promised softly, watching the girl pick up her beer and swig it down quickly before grabbing the pie and also eating that fast.

She walked over to her duffle bag and pulled out her shoes and a jacket, not bothering to change out of the clothes she wore killing the ghoul just the other night.

"I think I'm going to help Sam," she huffed out. Lyra knew Dean had planted his charm on her, and she needed to walk it off fast.

"Okay," she heard Dean murmur again.

Successfully she made it out of the motel room without glancing once at Dean again and ran off to find Sam. Unknown to Lyra though Dean was unsuccessful, watching the girl run off to his brother.

Dean sighed and untwisted his fingers from behind his back, "Sorry Lyra," he spoke, walking over to the fridge again and pulling out another beer, "but I can't accept the choice never."

**THE END**


End file.
